


Sound of Silence

by PipZeppelin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipZeppelin/pseuds/PipZeppelin
Summary: Lumina entered her fourth year at Hogwarts, her parents, specifically her mother is planning a winter ball to show her off and plan an arranged marriage.As she continues her classes, she realizes she has more classes with Draco, and they start partnering up on class assignments.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy - OC, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lumina Argent, OC - Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I do apologize, it's been ages since I've written anything, yet actually post it somewhere so everyone can read. I've once written something similar to this, and my laptop broke so I'm going strictly on memory about this. Please, leave me your thoughts <3

Being the youngest Argent of her time was difficult, to say the least. She had an image to uphold for her parents, and she had a reputation as well. Lumina Octavia Argent was indeed, of the oldest wizarding family in the country.

After four years of attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, this was indeed the first time she had found herself running through Kings Cross station in a hurry to make it train. She glanced down at her watch her parents had gifted her for her birthday and cursed under her breath.  _ 10:55 AM _ it read, and she hurried along a little quicker.

Many people just about blocked her path as she yelled “‘scuse me” before she barreled through them like bowling pins, hurrying to platform 9 ¾. 

The brick wall came closer as she ran faster, passing right through the gate to the platform, nearly crashing her trolley into someone who was hurrying as well. The train blew its last warning whistle as she made it, lugging her trunk onto the train and hurriedly ran into the same compartment she had occupied for the past four years. Most of the time she was alone, as she preferred. Though, for this ride she seemed as if she weren’t alone.

Sitting in her spot, the one and only, Harry James Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Lumina sighed inwardly before looking down the hall, seeing everyone standing about as the train whistled once more before departing the station.

“Guess this is the only one left, eh?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “Sorry about this, Lumina,” he said. She shrugged before sitting next to Hermione. “Well, might as well make ourselves comfy.” she dug into her pack, pulling out a book she had acquired over summer break and kicked back in her spot.

“What book are you reading?” Hermione asked. 

“The Road.” she replied. “My uncle found it on his travels and figured I’d enjoy it.”

“May I borrow it once you're done?” she asked. Lumina looked at her, the frizzled brown-haired bookworm had a lot of hope in her eyes with the following question. She pondered for a moment, then nodded.

Lumina Octavia Argent wasn’t much of a talker, unlike the trio that sat before her. They talked amongst themselves about their break, about the Quidditch World Cup and the attack that followed suit. Unlike the eventful summer they had, Lumina had quite an interesting summer.

The Argent household hosted a party, a week before Lumina had turned fifteen. There were many houses that attended, and her scheming parents were basically interviewing the available men of their houses for Lumina. She knew she would have to marry into a pureblood house to keep the tradition of their family, but she definitely didn’t want any part of it. 

“Lumina?” Harry asked. She looked up from her thoughts, the book faced down in her lap. She hummed in response, waiting.

“How was your break?” he asked. Hermione had left some time ago to see the other girls, and Ron was already asleep, leaving Harry and Lumina the only ones awake in the compartment.

The train ride was smooth, sometimes a bit taxing as they went. She always loved the ride, but most of the time she was by herself in the compartment and left alone as she liked it. It was hard to keep the family image and reputation up as she went along with her schooling, but being a Gryffindor as well, that was a whole other story on its own. Everyone knew the Argents were mostly all Slytherin Alumni. Excluding Lumina. She was teased to no ends by her brother Dallas, who had already graduated and took a job at the Ministry of Magic.

Lumina thought for a moment, she looked at Harry, his green eyes were watching her quite intrigued, yet wondrous.

“It was fine,” she said. “A bit uneventful.” He nodded with a smile.

“I still don’t know how we know nothing about each other, yet we have basically all the same classes and are in the same house,” he said. Lumina cracked a smile and agreed. “Well, it’s hard to be noticed by someone who’s constantly battling for life and death all the time, innit?” she shot back. Harry was stunned, being this the first conversation he has had with the Argent girl.

“Well, let's play a game then? He asked. Before she had a chance to reply, the compartment door shot open. Ron snorted before waking up in surprise and there stood in the frame, the one, and only blond Slytherin git. Draco Malfoy.

“Well, well well.” was all he said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “If it isn’t Potter and Weaslbee.” 

He glanced at Lumina and smirked. “Hello there Argent,” he said. “Eventful summer?” 

“Don't know what you’re talking about,” she replied, propping her book back in front of her face trying to ignore them.

“Oh come on, let's not pretend your folks were trying to find another suitor for you again.” he spat.

“Even if they are, it’s none of your bloody business.” she fired back at him. “Why don’t you just shove off, Malfoy,” Ron spoke. Harry nodded in agreement. “You dare talk to me filthy Blood-traitor.” Draco snarled.

Lumina had her wand pulled in seconds, pointing at Draco. “I’ll use if you don’t leave,” she said. She looked at him with her silver eyes, daring him to try anything. Despite being the quiet wallflower she was, everyone knew she was exceptionally good at defenses and attack, and strangely even though she was a Gryffindor, she managed to snag all the points in Potions with Professor Snape.

Draco eyed her, looking for any sign of bluff. He knew better to question her from past experience during their second year. He scoffed, turned to the boys, and nodded. They left without a word and Harry and Ron simply blinked at her.

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Ron asked. Lumina glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then went back to her book.

**_Flashback to the Summer break of ‘94_ **

  


The sun was hot, and Lumina was out in the garden of her family's estate. The talk of a ball was in the works as her mother started preparing the guest list. Narcissa Malfoy was over for afternoon tea, helping Mrs. Argent with the planning. The Argent household was close with the Malfoys, Blacks, and other lessor pureblood families. They had to keep their enemies closer, as her father would put it. The Argent household wasn’t an evil house, yet they weren’t good either. They liked to stay neutral. They did not approve of the discrimination of houses, blood, anything that most of the wizarding world would fight for. No, but they didn’t entirely approve of muggles and their contraptions.

Lumina pulled weeds from the garden, listening in the distance of the two mothers laughing, enjoying their visits. She smiled to herself and continued on with the weed pulling. She sprayed the plants with water her mother had concocted together so they would grow strong.

“They seem to be having a blast, don’t they.” someone said in a matter-of-factly voice. She glanced up at the young Malfoy blond then nodded in agreement. “Best let them be,” she replied, not letting the Slytherin boy distract her.

He pulled up a crate and sat on it, his elbow propped on his knee and his chin in his palms and he watched Fawn fix the garden.

“What on earth are you doing in here anyway?” he asked. He fanned himself, and Lumina glanced once more towards him. He had slowly begun to sweat from the heat inside the greenhouse.

“Simply busying myself,” she replied.

Despite being friends with the families, she never did talk to any of the kids the mothers brought over, despite being in the same school. She did, however, find some comfort talking to Draco of all people.

“Grab a pair of gloves and I’ll show you what I'm doing,” she said. Draco raised a brow at her, then complied. He stood, left, and came back a few minutes later wearing a worn pair of gardening gloves.

He crouched down next to her and she shuffled closer to him

The sun rays beamed down from the roof of the greenhouse and it reflected off of her silver hair. Draco hadn't seen it so ethereal before, then again they had never had any interactions during school, other than in the Quidditch pitch when it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. He watched what she was doing, and followed her actions.

“Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup next month?" he asked. Lumina shook her head. "No, mother has this party on top priority, so going to something like that wouldn't fly with her." she chuckled to herself at the small pun she had included. Draco smirked, and they continued in the garden in silence.

\-- **_End flashback--_ **

The train came to a stop in Hogsmead, with everyone changed into their school uniform they exited the train and made it to the buggys that were bringing them to the school. Scattered across the Black Lake, several lights of tiny boats floated with many first years loaded up in them. Lumina could definitely remember her first time seeing the castle. She was amazed, and couldn't believe how big it was compared to the Argent Estate. It was beautiful and she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to be going to the school she had heard so much about from her brother.

"What classes do you have this year?" Someone had nudged her elbow and she looked at the girl next to her, Cho Chang. She was in Ravenclaw and was the seeker for their team. Fawn shrugged. "I haven't looked, my mother did all my school shopping." was all she said and the Ravenclaw girl nodded and went back to talking to the boy next to her.

Lumina didn't mean to come off so quiet and subtle about things, it was just how she was. Ever since her brother had left the house, she became quiet and hardly spoke to anyone. Her parents simply hired someone to come keep her company in hopes that it would bring her around more. Instead, she simply kept her nose in a book and studied, read, and occasionally shared her thoughts on topics that involved her wellbeing. At the start of her Hogwarts schooling, Lumina had tried to talk up as much as she could, only she couldn't find the right voice to speak up. Unlike Hermione who was always the first with her hand in the air and spilling out all her knowledge on topics that would rival Lumina’s. The two girls were the top students in Gryffindor and occasionally they would partner up during an assignment.

******

After the welcoming feast, everyone went up to their respective dorms and Lumina found herself curled up in her usual nook, her comfy blanket and a book to accompany her. The entire school was buzzing about the Tri-Wizard tournament that was announced at the feast. Much to her excitement, she knew she only had like two years before she could even compete in such a thing. She sighed and turned the page.

“Hey Lulu,” Ginny said as she plopped herself down on the couch next to the window. Lumina gave her a smile. “The boys told me what happened on the train.” She said. “Draco left without as much of a fuss when you threatened him.” she grinned. Lumina gave a soft laugh. “He’s troubled,” she replied. This caught Ginny off guard almost. “His mother has been helping mine plan this stupid ball during the summer so he’s been over at the estate.” She said. Ginny nodded slowly.

“So, your summer wasn’t as uneventful as you say.” She winked, nudging Lumina’s arm. The silver-haired girl shook her head in disagreement furiously. “No!” she replied. “Nothing happened at all between us,” she replied. “Actually,” she said quietly.

“My parents wanted to invite Fred and George, we’re just about the same age almost.” She whispered. Ginny shrieked with excitement and Lumina tried to keep her quiet with a loud shush. Clearly, the young Weasley’s excitement had caught the attention of the twins who had sauntered over to the nook the two girls were at.

“What has you jumping with glee?” Fred questioned as he sat on the arm of the chair Lumina currently occupied, with George on the other. “Yes dear sister of ours.” the other ginger replied. “What has our dear sister filled with joy?”

“It’s nothing,” Lumina answered quietly, sending a glare at Ginny who grinned. “Nothing.” She agreed. “Nothing to do with you lot.”  
The twins raised a brow, looked at each other, and before they can ask another, Lumina shot out.

“What are  _ you _ two planning for the tournament?” and just like that the subject had been changed and the twins were telling her of their genius fail-proof plan. She laughed quietly and wished them luck.

  



End file.
